The present invention relates to fluid collection containers, particularly useful in suction pumps for drawing off waste fluids, such as used in medical applications.
Fluid collection containers are commonly provided in suction pumps used for medical applications, wherein suction is applied to a catheter or tube in order to draw out fluids and to collect therein the fluid collection container. Such containers usually include an overflow protector which prevents fluid from passing from a full container to the suction pump, and an adjustable vacuum regulator which limits the suction to a desired level. However, most such overflow protectors now in use include floats which are of large volume, and which frequently require disassembly of the container in order to release the float once it has moved to its closed position. In addition, most such vacuum regulators now in use employ a gauge which displays the vacuum level, and a separate regulator which blocks the fluid flow when the vacuum exceeds a predetermined level.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fluid collection container providing overflow protection and vacuum regulation having advantages in the above respects.